Come And Put Your Name On It
by Vanity Little Smurfling
Summary: It's not even my birthday, but she wanna lick the icing off. I know you want it in the worst way. Can't wait to blow my candles out.


**A/N: So yeah, I wanted to write something other than yoai, so thought I'd try my hand at yuri instead. This is pretty much PWP inspired by a Rihanna song called "Birthday Cake". Enjoy.**

Vriska pushed Terezi, almost knocking her off balance. Terezi managed to gain control of herself, urged to backhand the bitch. This fight was pointless, they both knew that, Terezi doubted that Vriska even knew or cared why they were fighting in the first place, cause Terezi sure didn't.

Terezi was just about ready to just turn away and go home. She honestly didn't give a shit any more. She'd forgotten why they were even at each other's throats but knowing them, it was probably something so fucking stupid she'd slap herself for just not starting an argument over it.

Terezi just got to the point of utter no-shit-given mode where she literally turned around, not saying a word, then walked away, before she was brought back around by Vriska's yelling.

"Hey! You can't leave me like that! We're still not done here!"

"Yes we are, I'm so tired of this shit, whatever the fuck we're arguing for, just say sorry and let me go home." Terezi said, tiredly. Admittedly, she was putting some of it on for show, but she was tired. Vriska wasn't letting Terezi leave without putting up more of a fight. But, she was rather insulted that Terezi seemed to suggest that Vriska should say sorry. Who was she to say that it wasn't _her _fault? Vriska could be totally innocent, and Terezi wanted her to apologies. She was not having that.

"Haha! I'd rather lick you than say sorry for something that isn't my fault, Pyrope." Vriska retorted.

Terezi devilishly smiled, her brain just hatched an amazing idea. _How To Humiliate A Stupid Bitch_ by Terei Pyrope. She licked her lips and said softly "Go ahead, then..."

Vriska blushed, that was not what she meant... She argued with herself in her mind. _Oh my god, that's not what I meant, you idiot! Why did I say that? That filthy pervert, I should've known she'd pull something like this! I just meant because you're always covered in chalk and you'd taste gross!_

"Hehehe, what's the matter? Scared?" Terezi teased, "Finally afraid of me? Because of one, little thing?"

Vriska growled, she did not like being made a fool of. This was a bad situation. She'd never hear the end of it if she didn't, but then again, she'd never hear the end of it if she did.

"Who says I'm scared of you?!" Vriska yelled. She began to get warm, the more they talked of it, the more she just wanted to do it to show that she could. She ran towards Terezi, pinning her down to ground, she was overtaken with anger and arousal, she couldn't help it. Terezi giggled, sliding herself out of her clothes, followed by Vriska, the two were literally rolling around naked. Their lips met, it was odd at first, but they got used to it. But Terezi was getting impatient.

"Let's do this," she laid herself down on the floor, "Lick me, bitch!"

Terezi grabbed Vriska's head, twirling her fingers into her hair for better grip, shoving her face into her middle area. Vriska didn't delay, she instantly started wiggling her tongue over Terezi's flower. Terezi almost screamed with pure pleasure, her moans echoed into Vriska's ears. Vriska flicked her tongue over Terezi's sensitive nub over and over.

Minutes passing, feeling like hours, Terezi knew she was getting close, she couldn't take much more. She grabbed Vriska's hair and pulled her in deeper.

"Ah, fuck! I'm gonna cum!" Terezi yelled out, moaning loudly.

Terezi gasped loudly as she reached her peak, weakly removing her fingers from Vriska's hair, freeing said girl from Terezi's blushing womanhood.

"Wow," Terezi whispered, slowly coming down from her high.

"I take it you enjoyed that," Vriska stood proudly in front of the teal-blooded troll laying on the floor, "But now it's my turn, so snap to it, Pyrope."

Terezi got up from the floor, her devilish smile returned as she replied; "Bring it, bitch!"


End file.
